


Don't mess with the wrong man, dumbass

by SunnyMimi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I just have too many feels after Infinity war, I'm German, I'm sleep now, Or it is not, So maybe this is bad, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, What Was I Thinking?, honestly, i don't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyMimi/pseuds/SunnyMimi
Summary: Just a littel story about how Tony feels after Infinity war.Because I cannot stop thinking about my baby boy on a damn planet somewhere in nowhere





	Don't mess with the wrong man, dumbass

Lost...

That is the only thing he feel.  
So lost and so alone 

He just kneel here, he can’t stand up.

He hasn't the power for something so simple.

Everything hurt so damn much. Not his body, his heart.

No…

That can't hurt anymore, because it leave him just a few minutes ago. 

He cry, he can't breath anymore and he can't stand up.

So he just kneel there, with the dust of his heart between his fingers. 

 

They have lost…

 

How could they lost? 

Why did they lost? 

_Because_ **you** _let it happen._  
His mind whispers, and he know he is right.  
_Because_ **you** _couldn’t save them._  
  
_Because_ **you** _couldn't protect them._

It is his fault, he know that. God, he know that. 

Years ago the witch show him, she show him what will happen. That he would kill the avengers.  
So he built Ultron, but he failed. 

The only thing he can do damn good and he do it all the time. 

His dad was right, he is a disappointment. A big fool, who don't know what is to do.  
He isn't a good man, he isn't a genie, he isn’t a hero…

…  
…  
…

But he is a man with family...  
He is a fahter for Peter who called him _Dad_ by mistake more then once.

Dummy, U, Butterfinger, that are _his robot children._

For Harley he was _his Mechanic._

For Pepper he is _her Tony._

For Rhodey he is _his Brother.  
_

For Happy he is _his favorite Boss.  
_

For Bruce he was _his Science Bro.  
_

For Shoran he is _her unofficial cousin.  
_

For Hope he is _her best not Brother._

For Natasha he was _her kotenok.  
_

For Jarvis he was _Master Anthony.  
_

For Aunt Peggy he was _her loved pain in the neck._

For his Mother he was _her Antonio._

 

So he stand up, because as long he can do that, he isn’t done.  
As long he can breath, he isn't done.  
As long he can fight, he isn't done.  
And as long he isn't done, he will protect what is left of his family. 

Then that is, what he do. What he has done all this years. 

Maybe he is just a man in a suit, Steve.  
But he is a fucking brave man, in a damn good suit.

 

Then at the end of the darkest day, at the end of the world, at the end of the whole universe. There a things, no one could ever take away form him. 

Tony Stark is and will always be the one and only Iron Man.  
Tony Stark is and will always be a Avenger.  
Tony Stark is and will always be a part of family. 

But, Tony Stark is also a very unforgiving man. 

So, Thanos, I would say, you mess with the wrong man. 

Then one day, and this day will come, the last thing you will ever hear is Tony Starks mischievous laugh.

 

You were warned, asshole…

**Author's Note:**

> I like to receive criticism and tips.  
> So write a comment.  
> Thanks for reading.❤


End file.
